


The Forbidden Love

by Moretothepoint (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crack, Im Sorry But Also Not Sorry, Other, Smut, Suicide, dont worry its not intense tho, just gonna say, randy is a horse, this is a joke dont read into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moretothepoint
Summary: Race and Randy are a happy couple, despite their inability to tell anyone about it.





	1. The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry at all, you chose to read this so it's your fault when you hate begin to hate everything

Race and Randy had been a couple for quite some time now, but they never had been open about it. Part of the reason why they never said anything about it was because Randy was a horse and most people don’t accept horse/human sexual relationships, even if it was meant to be and they were soulmates.

Most of the time, their relationship consisted of quick kisses and secret late night sex when their friends were not around, but this one particular night, things went a little bit overboard. 

Race had been teasing Randy all night long, stroking Randy’s long thick legs and purposefully sitting way to close to where he was practically sitting on Randy’s meaty thighs. After an hour of this torture, Randy snapped. He attacked Race and pushed him into the bedroom. Randy then pushed Race onto the bed and began to passionately kiss his neck, in response Race lightly moaned, in fear someone might hear them. 

Randy assured Race that no one was home and encouraged him to moan louder. Race continued to moan, increasing in volume each second. Randy moved his hoove to rub Race’s bare eyeball, resulting and louder more energetic moans. After a while Race said,

“R-Randy, I-I need you. Please!” 

“Oh do you now?” Randy answered with a smug face, “Well okay then, but you’ll have to be patient, I need to get some things first.”

Race whined but nodded as Randy left the room. Randy sprinted down the hall to his parents bedroom and pulled out their box of toys they keep under the bed for when they “play.” Randy then ran back to his room and opened the box.

“Should we?” he asked batting his eyes

Race nodded and said, “Sure but we should do something about those.” and pointed to the thousands of angry oysters pounding against the window, wanting to see the action. 

Randy opened the window and began to swat away the oysters who began to scream, “THE WORLD IS YA ERSTER!!”

Twenty minutes later Randy had finished swatting away the oysters and moved back to the bed, 

“Shall we begin?” he asked, digging through the box for something interesting to use on Race. 

“Ooh, yes.” Race replied, guiding Randy’s hoove to a Thomas the Train figurine, “Use it, grandpa, please?” 

“Of course I will.” Randy replied as he forcefully ripped Race’s clothes off and then his own. Pretty soon they were both in their underwear. Randy slowly and seductively pulled off Race’s underwear then tossed them out the window.

“What the fuck, man those were my only pair!” Race yelled.

Randy panicked and said, “Sorry, sorry, I got caught in the heat of the moment.” 

Putting that aside, Randy then took the Thomas the Train figurine and licked it, then brought it up to Race’s ass and stuck it inside. It was a tight fit but after a few pushes it slid inside. Race’s ass swallowed the toy and made a sound like a garbage disposal. 

“Feed me more, grandpa.” Race whined

Randy pulled another toy from the box and shoved it inside Race’s ass. Just like before, it swallowed it whole and made a garbage disposal noise. Before they knew it, they box of toys was gone. Unfortunately, Race’s ass was still hungry.

“Grandpa, I’m still hungry.” Race moaned, “I-I need something else. Something more, ah, how do I put it? I need your…” He pointed to Randy’s dick.

Randy gulped and moved closer to Race’s ass, placing his dick near the others asshole. Randy gulped again and slammed it into Race’s ass. 

The ass began to slurp him up like a slushie and before he knew it his dick was gone, and the faint sound of a garbage disposal was heard, Randy realized his dick was gone, he tried to pull away but he was only slurped further into Race’s ass, seconds later Randy was just a horse head poking out of a human ass. 

Randy neighed for help only to be silenced by the flock of flying oysters, who seemed to be yelling “THE WORLD IS YA ERSTER” even louder than before. Slowly and painfully Randy’s head was devoured by Race’s ass and he was no more. 

Race stood up and whispered, “The world is ya erster.” then jumped out the window, landing on the flock of flying oysters and flew away into the sunset, looking for his next victim.


	2. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek, why are you continuing to read this?

Darkness was all Randy could see. Potatoes was all Randy could smell. And the distant drone of oysters was all Randy could hear. 

Life sucked inside Race’s ass. It really did. It was cramped to the point where Randy couldn't even move, it was so dark he was probably now blind, it smelled horrible, like potatoes, and it was so quiet that it almost drove him crazy, if not for the baby oyster nest.

It had been a year since Race absorbed Randy through his ass and Randy was not happy. Every day for a year he sat inside Race’s ass all alone. Every now and then a random person would join him, but within minutes they dissolved into dust and was consumed by the baby oysters. 

One boring day, Randy felt a hand grab one of his newly grown dicks and was pulled out of Race’s ass. 

“Wha- what just happened?” Randy gasped.

“Nothing really, welcome back.” A familiar voice said from behind Randy. 

Randy turned quickly to see Race propped up against a beehive. He licked his finger and stuck it inside the beehive. Twenty bees flew on his finger and began to sting him.

“Ouch,” Race winced, “Grandpa I need help.” 

“No fucking way!” Randy said, “Why the hell would I do that with you. Do you not remember last time? You absorbed me through your fucking ass then left me there for a year!”

“I know. I know but I just couldn't help myself. That's what I do. My body sometimes gets too excited when I have sex and sometimes it absorbs things. Please forgive me grandpa~”

“That's weird,” Randy neighed and stood up to leave, “goodbye, please never talk to me again.” 

“Grandpa please, I hunger.” Race moaned

Randy gave in. He jumped on Race and used his hooves rub Race’s clothed body, making him moan. 

“GRANDPA!” Race moaned

“Hush, I know. I’ll begin in a minute. I like teasing you.”

Randy repositioned himself and screamed, “RAVIOLI!!” so loud that the bees that his body was made of, flew away leaving him bare. 

Randy then ripped off Race’s clothes and ate them. 

Randy’s hoofs moved towards one of Race’s nipples and ripped it off then replaced it with a pepperoni. 

“For later~” He whispered

Randy did the same for all 28 other nipples but left one nipple without a pepperoni because 30 nipples are way too many for a human being. 

Randy decided to start from the bottom, he raised one of his chicken shaped and flavored dicks up to Race’s baby toe and let the second one crawl towards his belly button. 

The dick entered Race’s belly button and went so far that it came out of his left ear. 

“Gah!” Race moaned, pleasured by the dick sticking out of his ear, “Grandpa, this isn't doing it for me. I need something more!”

Randy slammed his third dick on Race’s mouth and told him to be quiet, “I’m taking my time, calm down.”

He took Race’s deformed penis and rubbed some Vanilla flavored hand sanitizer on it. 

“Ah!” Race exclaimed, “that burns. I like it.” He licked his lips.

“Oh? Do you now?” Randy said, “In that case~” He picked up the container and dumped the entire thing in his mouth.

“Oh God…” Race gasped unable to help himself. Race moaned, “MORE! I’m tired of waiting.”

“Okay then.” Randy replied, taking all three of his dicks and inserting them in Race’s ass.

“If you absorb me again, i’ll stop.” He warned

Race nodded and braced himself for the impact. Randy took all three of his dicks and let them crawl towards Race’s opening. 

Randy slammed his hips into Race, “Gah!” Race moaned, “Grandpa, thrust more I need more.”

Randy thrust his hips as fast and hard as he could, “All most there~” He moaned.

47 thrusts later, Randy’s entire 17 feet of penis was inside of Race. 

Race lost it. unable to contain himself, he came. Ice cold chicken fetus came spewing out of his 3 assholes, dick, and eyes. Permanently Blinding him. 

“G-Grandpa! I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” He said, a mischievous look in his chicken fetus covered eyes. 

“I’ll punish you later, for now let’s clean the mess you made.” Randy replied, “Actually first i need a snack.” randy ripped off Race’s pepperoni nipples and ate them.

“I’m still hungry.” He said as he looked at Race’s chicken fetus covered body, “I’ll wait. First we should clean up~” 

Together they got up, still connected, and walked out of the room.


	3. The End of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conclusion! how fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow good job for getting this far

Race and Randy were sitting on the couch, watching a Teletubbies porno when they got an idea. 

“Hey, Randy, why does Tinky-Winky and Po get to have all the fun? Every time we watch these, we just watch. Why don’t we ever try it ourselves? We, especially you, need to be taught these things. So should I, educate you?.” Race suggested, a moist bread-like look in his eyes

Randy nodded, unable to speak because holy fuck Race wanted to “educate him” but also because of the bag Race shoved had shoved in his mouth just moments before.

“Ok then,” Race smiled, looking more and more sinister, “Let’s do this.”

The two moved from the couch and into their dark, slightly volcanic, basement. Randy removed the bag from his mouth and threw it inside a giant pit of mating gnats and oysters.

“Now,” Race said then began to strip away his clothes, “the first step is to convert into the ways of our Teletubby overlords.” He took some purple paint and aggressively rubbed it on himself.

“I will be Tinky-Winky. You can be Po.” he screeched, letting his purple, naked body rub against Randy’s lemon scented body. 

Randy flexed, his clothes as well as his accessories flew off in all directions, leaving him with nothing to cover his icy body. 

Just like Race, Randy slathered his body in paint. Soon after, both of the tender boys were covered in thick layers of juicy paint. Race in purple and Randy in red. 

“Now the next step is to get the accessories, I have a triangle headband for me and a circle one for you. These help protect us from the radiance of our lords as we make our forced love.” Race continued, trying not to touch himself. He was already feeling hard.

“The final step is to elope and make sweet sweet love.” Race concluded.

“Finally!” Randy sighed before letting himself go. 

Randy jumped on Race and sloppily licked/kissed his face, “How should I start?” He sarcastically asked.

Randy ripped off one of his hooves and put it inside Race’s mouth, “Use this. Don’t make a sound or I’ll punish you.” 

Randy used his hoove to mold Race’s nipples into oblong points, making him moan.

“Tisk, tisk,” Randy neighed, “I really wished you hadn't done that, now I’ll have to punish you.” Randy stood up and walked away to find his box full of snails. 

He took the box of snails and separated one from its mother, making it cry, and stuck it to his face. He then took another and placed it on Race’s face making him excited. Snails were Race’s favorite. 

“Now I’m going to start again, don’t make a sound or I’ll get rid of it.” Randy murmured in a deep growl. He returned to Race’s nipples, breaking off the points he had made earlier.

Randy used his horse muzzle to passionately rub saliva against Race’s chest, missing the best spots just to tease him.

“Nugh! GRANDPA!” Race yelled, breathing heavily, “S-Stop teasing me” Randy moved his muzzle over all the spots he had purposefully missed earlier, making Race moan louder. 

“R-Randy, Grandpa, I need you, now!” He yelled, bits of purple and red paint falling to the floor. 

Randy nodded and pulled out his secret weapon, a long, thick paper document. He pointed to several lines throughout the document and said, 

“Ok i’m going to need you to sign here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here.” Race looked at him, touched that he, after all this time, still cared about consent. 

“Remember kids, consent is the most important element in any kind of sexual intercourse.” Race whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he took a pen and signed the document. 

Randy rolled up the document and shoved it inside one of his penises for safe keeping. He nodded at Race and began the process. He place all three of his dicks over Race and was about to enter when he heard a loud bang coming from upstairs.

Confused, Race and Randy left the basement, not bothering to put clothes back on, and approached the sound. The sound, they concluded, was a knock on the door. They opened the door and saw two figures. 

One was large in height and width, with a triangle on his head and matted purple fur covering his entire body. The wind came through his fur, ruffling it a bit and causing bits of white powder to fly off of it. A tear rolled down the figures handsome face, making Race feel aroused and rethink his love for Randy. 

In this moment he realized he didn’t love Randy, he loved whoever this was. This sex god who had appeared was his true love, he would chase him to the ends of the earth if he had to. Which is saying something because he told Randy that he would only chase him to the end of the house, but only if he felt like it. 

The other one was much smaller compared to the other, but looked much more elegant and gentle. This one did not catch the attention of Race, but she did catch Randy’s. She leaned toward Randy, winked, and accidentally bumped her circle shaped rod located on the top of her head into Randy’s crotch. 

Randy stumbled a bit, accidentally placing his hoof on her wet, sticky, red fur. He pulled his hoof away shocked by the feeling of the fur and in turn began to shock himself with feelings he had for that fur. Randy felt his pulse increase, he began to sweat rapidly, pools forming around the base of his incurable acne splotches. 

He then understood, he was being mind controlled to love this thing in front of him. He realized someone was trying to force him away from Race, but he refused to let that happen.

“Hello?” He asked cautiously.

“We are the Teletubbies,” They both said in return.

“My name is Tinky-Winky,” The larger purple one continued, slapping Randy’s face as he walked inside the house. 

“And my name is Po.” The other one said before pushing past Randy and “accidentally” brushing her hand against Randy’s dicks.

“We are here because you have displeased us.” Tinky-Winky said, a small frown forming on his face. Race, confused about what was happening, said, 

“Displeased? What do you mean? Also please ignore our bodies we were about to do some things before you showed up.” He placed his hand over his very sensitive belly button to prevent embarrassment. 

“Yes, displeased. Your mating ceremony was very distasteful to watch, we must now punish you.” Tinky-Winky continued his frown growing more serious. 

“Ooh, punished?~” Race questioned, intrigued.

“Yes, punish. I shall get our things.” Po said. She stood up and walked out the door. A moment later she returned with a box.

Tinky-Winky pulled out a gun and shot Race. He then placed a knife on the coffee table and said to Randy,   
“For you. Now if you will excuse us, we must be going.” Tinky-Winky and Po left the house and left Randy to himself. 

“R-Race?” He called, still shocked by the past few events.

“A-Are you o-okay?” He asked. No reply from Race. 

“No-no, This, this isn’t real. This is a dream, you’re not really dead. I’ll wake up in a minute and then i’ll see you alive and fine. All I have to do is wake up. How do I do that? Oh! I know!” He reached for the knife left by the teletubbies.

Randy took the knife and held it above his chest, he shed a tear and took a breath and plunged the knife into his heart. Suddenly, everything went black and Randy was dead, all that could be heard was the distant sound of the teletubbies moaning as they entered one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good job, you read this all
> 
> idk how but im proud of you


End file.
